yo te voy a amar
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: pensamientos en una noche, promesas de unos ojos amatistas, sin final: yo te protejere de la obscuridad de los corazones... amor... tsuxhis pensamientos


**Wolas… em.. espero que esten bien, este fic salio como inspiración hoy… después de escuchar la discografia de mago de oz, bueno en realidad este grupo siempre me inspira… haaa… I LOVE YOU! MAGO DE OZ! Jeje… porsiaca no es la discografia de esa peli que se llamaba mago de oz donde salía una niñita que buscaba no se k cosa e iba por un camino amarillo y se encuentra a no se k seres… ese n es… es un grupo… okas ahora los dejo con el fic espero que les guste

* * *

**

**Em… y como siempre los personajes no son mios bla bla bla el resto ya lo saben, y tambien saben quien los invento, y le agradezco tanto por haberlos creado, porque si no yo no amaria a mi tsuzuki.. jeje ya ahora si el fic:**

**Capitulo first: "yo te voy a amar"**

Te mire una vez mas, aunque dormias placidamente no puedo evitar tu belleza, eres tan hermoso, si tan solo supieras que te amo, si tan solo supieras que por ti todo lo dejo, quisiera que vieras mas alla de mi, que veas mis sentimientos hacia ti, y cuán puros son, nunca te haria daño… mis manos solo tocaran ese cuerpo, cuando su dueño me deje.

_**  
**Cuando sientas tristeza, __Que no puedas calmar.._

_Cuando hay un vacio, __Que no puedas llenar_

_Te abrazare,__Te hare olvidar_

_Lo que te hizo sufrir…_

Pestañeo y vuelvo mis ojos otra vez a ti, es tan difícil dejar de mirarte, te mueves un poco, eso me hace estremecer, si vieras como te miro, seguramente te enfadarias, siempre lo haces, solo me evitas, eso me duele, cala mi corazon sin que te percates

Tu don empata no te ha servido de mucho con mis sentimientos, o quisas los sabes y por eso te alejas tanto, quisas no me quieres cerca, eso igual me duele

_No vas a caer_

_Mientras que estes junto a mi_

_Si siente un frio tu corazon, __Sere tu abrigo tu ilusion_

Quiero abrazarte, consolarte, quiero que sientas que conmigo puedes contar siempre que quieras, quiero transmitirte mi calor, y que te cobijes en mi. Solo quiero que me quieras, y que si aun hay un lugar en tu corazon, me lo des, para estar siempre contigo

Amame, quiero que puedas sentir en mi esa sensación, quiero que nuestros latidos se hagan uno, amame porque no soporto que llegue otro antes que yo, porque no puedo soportar la idea que otro te tenga, porque yo te amo con todo mi corazon

_hasta ya no respirar_

_Yo te voy a amar.., __Yo te voy a amar_

_Yo siempre te he amado, __Y amor yo estare.._

_Por siempre a tu lado oh oh_

_nunca me alejare.._

Amame porque ya no quiero que seas mi amigo, o mi compañero, quiero… o Kami… pero que egoísta soy… tu me amas? No claro que no, pero se que no hay otro en tu vida… o si?

Prefiero no dudar, eso me hace sufrir mas, la imaginacion es demaciada y no quiero comenzar a dudar de ti, te amo demaciado para eso

_Prometo mi amor_

_Te juro ante Dios, __Nunca te voy a faltar.._

_tu corazon, __no volvera a llorar_

_**  
**_

Sufriste tanto amor mio, sufriste hasta que tu alma se volvio como un tempano de hielo, mi corazon se desborda cuando pienso en eso… llora lagrimas de sangre

Dejame entrar en esa carcasa, en esa caparazón que te cubre, la rompere, entrare pase lo que pase, ganare esta batalla, porque te cubrire y protejere de lo malo, de la obscuridad de tu corazon, y la de los demas, incluso de la mia, dejame entrar y no volveras a llorar, no volveras a sentir en las noches esas manos frias recorrer tu cuerpo

_Si siente un frio, __Tu corazon_

_Sere tu abrigo, __tu ilusion...oh_

_hasta ya no respirar, __Yo te voy a amar.._

_Yo te voy a amar_

Ven amor mio, te cubrire de todo, sentiras mis manos en las noches, y prometo que no te sentiras inseguro jamas

Aun te observo, te has movido mucho… te hago daño con mis pensamientos? Te lastimo cada vez que pienso o siento? Es mejor ocultarlos bajo una pared? Aunque sean tan puros como para querer cobijarte siempre… aun esos te dañan?

_Yo te quiero asi,_

_Sin tu amor_

_En mi vida , mi vida_

_No se como podre yo vivir_

Solo te pido disculpas por ser… como dijiste esa vez… hipócrita, no es mi intencion, pero ya te dije, es mi forma de protejerlos, en especial a ti.

Me alejo levemente, dejo de acariciar tu cabello y me levanto, no te molestare mas, simplemente me ire sin hacer ruido, aparte ya es muy entrada la noche y debo dormir yo tambien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos ojos jade comenzaban a mostrase en la obsuridad, despertando de su sueño

Continuara…

* * *

**mmm… creo que este "fic" solo contendra dos capis, espero que les guste, no se esperan nada muy bonito aun no lo tengo predicho, solo espero que salga algo bueno, pero no lindo XDquisas… un amor no correspondido?... no se no estoy segura que quierne ustedes, okas diganme, ahora me marcho bye cuidence y espero sus reviews por aki...**

** Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


End file.
